


Fantasy No.1

by Blacklabel5



Category: Laguna (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: 酒店奇缘
Relationships: Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 3





	Fantasy No.1

1  
17岁，花朵微微露出他的芬芳又不会妩媚地张扬，粉嫩的唇瓣是西西里盛夏中的草莓布蕾——夏日限定，一旦错过，时间的咸涩就会取代其中的甘美。  
花开堪折直需折，莫待无花空折枝。  
他站在柜台后看着我笑，左眼四分之一的虹膜是甜蜜的焦糖色。哦，一个调皮的男孩，在亲人的酒店里打工却偷偷溜去海边玩耍，即使燥热的气流烘干了头发，卷发中的盐粒还是出卖了他。  
老板娘先我一步走到柜台前，他立刻为她点燃了香烟——那种迷恋随着烟雾一同散开。为什么他如此迷恋她？尽管是第一次见面，嫉妒之火已经将我点燃。  
我想要占有他。  
他的甜美，英俊，还有天真的谄媚。  
“我能为你做点什么？”显然，他为了那个女人学了抽烟，而这具美好的肉体还没做好被熏染的准备。  
“一间套房，能看到大海的。”  
“请稍等。”  
他转过身取钥匙，饱满的臀部在制服下若隐若现。  
“这是您的钥匙。”可爱的小虎牙提醒我这个男孩仍是凡人，这稍微抚平了渎神的负罪感。  
“我想你需要这个。”我递给他两颗桃子味的薄荷糖，食指在他肉乎乎的掌心轻轻划了几圈。  
他似乎愣住了，等我走上楼梯，才隐约听见了一声“谢谢”。  
傍晚，他终于敲响了房门，手里提着一篮桃子。  
海风在开门的一瞬间扬起了我的睡裙，暖色的光映在他的脸上，他似乎有些窘迫，想说些什么又不知道说什么好。  
我将他拉进房间，关上了门。  
逆着光，他的脸也笼罩在黑影中。我听见了桃子滚落在地上声音，甘甜柔软的吻落了下来，嘴唇，下颌，耳后，锁骨，灼热后开始发凉。我捧起他的脸，他的睫毛微微颤动犹如蝶翼，嘴唇因充血变得鲜艳。  
我仿佛在渎神，又好像被魅魔蛊惑。  
洁白的衬衫覆盖在桃子上，我缓缓跪下，睡裙的领口开得很大，在这个角度他可以看见一切。口交对我来说并不是一种享受，但是本能驱使着我取悦他，我的内心在大叫——让他颤抖，让他呻吟，让他为你沉沦。  
显然，可爱的造物对于这种刺激并不习惯，很快我的口腔就被液体填满了。我用他的衬衫胡乱擦了擦，站起身，他低下头，不敢直视我的眼睛。  
“你做得很好。”我踮起脚吻了吻他的唇角。他的眼眸在抬眼的一瞬亮了，随后我又被卷入以他为中心的旋风中。  
不得不佩服年轻男孩的旺盛精力，他们就像清晨的太阳，愈燃愈烈，直到把周围的一切都融进自己的世界。我趴在阳台上望着海面，他在身后挑逗着我的耳垂，身下却有一搭没一搭地动着——他是从哪里学到了这个？又或是荷尔蒙催使下无师自通的玄秘天赋？  
太阳懒洋洋地爬在海面上，海浪以不规律的节奏拍打着沙滩，在白沙上留下些许泡沫，海鸥的叫声掩盖住了偶尔的呻吟，海滩上来往的人愈发地少了——夜晚有许多比观海更有趣的事。  
温度还在下降，被汗水浸湿的丝绸睡裙挡不住强劲的离岸风，我不由自主地起身靠近那颗滚烫的心。他将我抱的更紧了，我们紧紧连接在一起，在风中分享一个绵长潮湿的吻。海浪在疾风中以更高的频率击打海岸，液体和白色的泡沫在猛烈地拍击中四散，落在岩石上又或弥散在空气中。  
看着天边粉蓝交接处，我握住他的手示意停下。  
“我想看着你的眼睛。”  
他的眼睛在夕阳中变成了深沉的蓝，棕色的小岛在欲海中浮沉。  
绯色的云和高潮的红晕融合在一起，光晕笼罩在一颗轻微腐烂的桃子表面，甜腻由此而来，空气变得粘滞。  
我们接吻，在掺杂着腐烂味道的果香中共同攀上情欲之巅。  
他的脸蛋和桃子一样粉嫩，表面细小的绒反射出暗金色的光。  
我是偷食禁果罪人，不过这种罪恶感却让我更加兴奋。  
而套房的门在此时开了一条缝，我看到了那个女人。  
她以为她将嫉妒藏得很好。  
“我爱你。”他背对着门在我耳边低语。  
门缝后的女人离开了。  
“我的小天使，”我亲了亲他的唇，随后将他推开，随手捡起他的西装外套披在身上，“不要轻易说爱。”  
凑巧的是他口袋里正好有一盒女士香烟和打火机。  
“你都不知道我叫什么。”烟雾显出光线的通路，这种时刻尤其需要尼古丁来保持镇静。  
他凑上来，从我口中吸走了那些烟。  
“我们可以重新认识一下，我是——”  
我抵住了他的唇，他的上唇弧线是如此完美，正如丘比特的弓，将金箭射入我的心中。  
“你应该去告诉她，你对她的感觉。”我捡起地上的桃子，在裙摆上擦了擦。  
“你是怎么……”  
桃子已经熟透了，甜美的汁液从我的嘴角流下，下颌胸前都未能幸免。  
“你是一个天使，没有人会拒绝你的。”我说完又咬了一口，任由桃汁溢出。  
“你也是。”他凑过来吻住我，吮吸多余的蜜汁。  
桃子落在地上，洇湿了石榴红的羊毛地毯。

2  
若干年后。  
我再次来到那个海滨小镇度假，前台已然不是当年的青葱少年。老练的意大利妇人为我推荐着他们酒店最新推出的旅游特价房。  
“我想要一间套房，能看到海的。”  
“对不起女士，”妇人略带歉意，“现在所有的海景套房已经被预定了。”  
“或许我可以和你们的经理谈谈？”  
“抱歉，女士，恐怕经理此时并没有时间，不过您要是选择其他套房我们可以给您……”  
“不必了，真遗憾。”我提起行李准备离开。时移事易，早已物是人非。  
“请等一下！”一个富有磁性的男声在身后叫住了我。  
果然是他。  
他的五官变得更加鲜明，犹如米开朗基罗手下的雕像，饱胀的肌肉将白衬衫撑得满满的，那个男孩已经成为一个男人了。  
“把我的套房打扫出来给这位女士。”他对前台吩咐到，无名指上的戒指亮得刺眼。  
“那间房再也没有别人住过，我把那里当作办公室了。”他接过我手中的行李，带我向楼上走去。  
“你变了很多。”我看着他宽阔的肩背和小臂贲张的肌肉。  
“你却一点没变。”他回过头，曾经可爱的小卷毛此时被厚重的摩斯牢牢地固定住在脑后。  
“嘿，等等。”我停在楼梯上，“不用打扫那个房间了，我今晚就离开。”  
“至少进去看看，里面一点都没变。”他拉住我的手腕，曾经乖张的小虎牙已经被矫正回它应有的位置。  
不得不说，拒绝他确实很难。  
海风在开门的一瞬扬起我的长裙，没有帽针固定的帽子落在石榴红的羊毛地毯上。  
陈设都还是从前的样子，除了桌上多了一个果盘，里面都是桃子。  
门在背后锁上了。  
我看着他的眼睛，那块棕色的斑点总会出卖他的欲望。  
我忍不住捧住他的脸，却碰到了一手粗糙的胡茬，赶紧松了手。  
他试探地吻我，嘴唇依旧像丘比特的弓一样，可是味道却大不一样了——再多的薄荷和桃子的清甜也无法掩盖日积月累的烟草气息。显然，这些年来他的技巧得到了极大地提升，灵巧的舌尖总是“不小心”划过我的上颚，双手自然地将我揽入怀中。  
这次我却没有再放纵自己，果断地推开了他。  
“参观到此为止吧。”我捡起地上的帽子，从手包中拿出帽针固定好。  
“好吧，但至少带上这些桃子吧。”他从办公桌的柜子中取出一个果篮，将桌上的桃子一股脑装了进去，“我让前台叫车来接你。”  
“谢谢你。”  
计程车来得出乎意料得快。  
“请你先开到离海最近的地方停一下。”我盯着满满一篮新鲜的桃子，没有一颗是腐坏的，甚至连一点疤痕都没有。  
“听您差遣，女士。”  
我把桃子一个一个扔进了大海，扔到肩膀酸痛。  
又到了傍晚，夕阳还是一片粉红。  
回过身，酒店就在不远处，我看着入了迷，直到冰冷的海水将我的双脚淹没。  
“女士，涨潮了，您该走了。”司机在远处大喊。  
我确实该离开了。

END


End file.
